Ecstasy
by MarinitaHyuuga
Summary: She promised never fall in love again, but what happens when you realize that that feeling never was love.why because i love you
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, this is my first fic, I am new in all of this Sorry if I write bad some words, or if the story is not very good jeje I love this couple Please give me constructive critic to improve the story or to write another

******"The Diary Of Jane"**

If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?  
No!

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?

By

**Breaking Benjamin**

He was watching the horizon, the sun fell slowly, and the sharingan was shining with yearning and a frightful smile was drawn in he's face.

" Soon, you will be mine my cherry blossom, the delay will be worth all the troubles, I promise it "

" Time to go sasuke kun "

And with a last look he continued the long trip towards Konoha,

In other place a pretty girl was eating a plate of ramen next to a noisy blonde.

" Sakura Chan, please one more, just one " Naruto was begging with anime tears

" Baka if you continue eating like that you are going to get sick " A very mad sakura was growling to his best friend

Sakura is now 18 years old, she has become pretty one and sexy girl, her pink hair now has it until the waist, and her body is of envies, perfect chests, long and turned legs, a small waist, and a butt better than j-lo, she is the petite kuniochi in Konoha but stronger than many others.

Her forehead its no longer now, in two words to describe : perfect woman.

She was wearing a jeans, a black smooth shirt of braces, that let see a little her attributes, and convers classic. And her hair is in a high tail.

Naruto is 19 years old, also has changed, now is much more high, his face is the one of a very handsome man, but their eyes have the same brightness of innocence, and a very well formed muscular body.

He was wearing jeans, and a black shirt.

They have become best friends, like two brothers, always together and helping each other.

After 4 more plates of ramen, both left, Sakura went to the hospital and Naruto to train with Lee.

Sakura was walking lost in her thoughts, it had been a very difficult and tired week , first 2 anbu teams arrived very severely wounded and she had to remain in the hospital 2 whole days without sleeping, and second and most important sasuke, she has been having a lot of weird dreams about him. Again Sasuke looks like and endless story in her life.

She was so distracted that she hit a mainly and muscular chest

" mm sorry I didn't …" the words runaway when she saw the face of the man

" you would have to be more careful Haruno and little less clumsy " the all powerful genius Hyuuga Neji was smirking and making fun of her.

" YOU idiot, watch where you are going, and i´m not clumsy " she yelled with a very bright red face

She continued walking but stopped when feeling that was followed .

" you lost something? Or then WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME? "

" I have no intention in follow you Haruno, and actually I´m also going to the hospital " That smirk again

" Great " Sakura muttered

" Hmp "

They continued in silence until arrived to Sakura's office.

" Well, bye Hyuuga see ya" But the imponent Hyuuga didn't move

" Uhm are you planning to stay like statue in my door ? " the hyuuga just give her a hard glance,

" I need to see patients, work you know, so please move Hyuuga " the nerve of this guy

" Actually I think you need to be more polite with your patients Haruno because, you are seeing the first" He said that with a big smirk

Shit Sakura thought

Inside the office she was giving him a quick check up

" You are fine, nothing abnormal, super healthful and ready to go ciao " she said with a great smile and while she opened the door so that he went away

" No " he said with a very serious glance

" If you allow me to take a few of your precious time there is another important subject that I want to discuss with you"

" Uhm" wide eyes and a little confused sakura was watching neji

" Well " the great neji was blushing for the intense glance from sakura, but in a second he recovered the composure

" Next week, to be exactly Friday night will be a dance in order to celebrate the Hyuuga Clan like the oldest clan in Konoha, and it would be a pleasure if you acompany me" Neji was sweating and very nervous but he managed to disguise.

Sakura was more than surprised, she didn't know what to say, the words didn't came out of her mouth. Since the incident of last year they were always fighting , and now, he came and ask her to go with him to a very important dance, that's weird she thought, and since Sasuke left Konoha, she became distrustful from people, and promised herself to not fall in love .

She didn't want anyone to break her heart again.

She didn't want to give any chances.

And she can't forget the Anbu´s incident.

Sakura: WTF

Inner Sakura: hell yeahh I go with you hottie

Sakura: Oh no you again

Inner Sakura: jejeje I love his ass

Sakura: you pervert, I don't like him

Inner Sakura: Oh yeah, we love him

" uhm I don't thing its a good idea, sorry Hyuuga " when she said those words she noticed deception and hurt in his eyes

" Why " He's expression intensify

" You know why " She said with a hard glance, they remained silence, and seeing a long time, each one lost in their eyes, one in a beautiful pearls, and the other one in pure esmerald .

" Thanks for your time " with those words Neji left the office with a serious look in his face

The day passed normal for Sakura and at night she returned to her apartment.

She have been living alone 4 years since their adoptive parents died, never knew her true parents because they died by mysterious causes, she was only that haruno clan was left , the not very famous one but they are technical amazing and keep powerful secrets.

" Oh god I feel like shit "

She take a long nice shower, puts on the pajamas and made a quick dinner and fell slept, without realizing the red rose that was in her balcony.

The morning arrived and blows were listened in Sakuras door.

" FOREHEAD OPEN THE DOOR OR I GOING TO THROW IT " Ino was screaming like a very very insane person. Ino and Sakura became best friends since Sasuke departure.

" WTF it's 10 : 00 am pig " yelled sakura while opened the door with a huge mark of the pillow in the face.

" Hi Good Morning Forehead ready for the breakfast ?, don't tell me you forgot that today we were joining the girls to take the breakfast."

" mm well you know, ajaj this week wasn´t the best and well, mm " she didn´t know what to say

" Forehead go and bathe and get dressed " Ino said while was assaulting the closet

" mm Ok pig, just don't destroy my closet "

Sakura was wearing a little black shorts , a pink little shirt with the black words ( You go girl but your boyfriend can stay ) converse black with pink, and her hair took it in two tails.

" Hey Forehead, who give you this roses "

" I don't know, for some months someone leave one in my balcony every night, it's weird "

" Thats exciting you have a secret admirer, we must discover who is " Ino said jumping in the bed like a kid

" Well come on pig, it's late, the girls must be waiting for us " and with that the two girls left the place.

**"There She Goes"****  
**

**There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains **

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Pulsing through my veins  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
She calls my name,  
Pulls my train  
No one else could heal my pain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Chasing down my lane  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes  
There she goes

**By ****Sixpence None The Richer**

In other place in Konoha at the same time Neji was trying to meditate, but he couldn't cause thoughts of one pretty girl invaded his mind , and they made it be delirious.

He could see her eyes clearly in his mind green emerald eyes full of brightness, her so warm smile, those so tempting pink lips, their pink hair that made looked her like angel.

And also thoughts about her smooth skin, and that damn body, simply wonderful,

He left his thoughts when a noisy blonde came yelling.

" Hey Neji you are not going to believe it, Hinata invited me to a dance " saida very exciting naruto

"Hmp"

" Hey Neji and with whom you are going to go, like future leader of the clan, you must take pair is not thus ? " said the just arrived Kiba with Akamaru. Neji was getting a very bad mood, too much noisy people for his pleasure.

" Those are prived subjects, if you excuse me, I prefer not to speak of that kind of things " said a very very pissed off Neji.

" Uhh someone is in bad mood today, don't worry Neji you have a lot of fan girls ask one, yeah that one mm Nabiki, is the name, yes the one that gave you roses and an big photo of her when you were wounded in the hospital " a very idiotic naruto said

" I assume for those commentaries, that you suffer a very serious mental disease, I recommend you to go with saku i mean haruno to review that head of you " a very very tense and pissed Hyuuga said with a serious glance to his friend

" mm Sakura yeah she's hot, pretty, her bubs oh god, and that b " a perv look was in Kiba's face but changed with fear

" Finish the word Inuzuka and I assure that you will not be able to stand up in a month " said neji with murderous glance and a kunai in kiba's throat

" Hey Neji, slow man, and you dog boy don't talk like that about my Sakura chan or I'll kick your ass"

" Really you are troublesome people" a lazy voice was listened

In a restaurant

" Hey girls wazz up " a very happy sakura and Ino said to her friends. Hinata and Tenten.

" Hi Sakura Chan , hi Ino " hinata said hugging her friends

" You two are late, I'm sure Inos fault truth Sakura? " tenten said, with a wide smile

" Well, you know mm some part of her, but well some part me, you know that kind of things, the road of the life, and " a very clumsy sakura said, triying to think for a good excuse to say

" You sound like kakashi sensei with those excuses " the 4 friends were laughing

The four were spending a very good short while, talking of their missions, Ino of her affairs, awhile very pleasant between good friends.

" What's that hinata? " Said Ino pointing a elegant white envelope

" Oh I almost forgot to give you this, next week will be a party in honor to my clan, and this are the invitations, I hope you can come, a lot of people were invited, all the clans and even the Kazekage and his brothers, I'm so excited, and you can invite a someone to be your pair " a very happy hinata was explaining the party

" YEAH YEAH party party and boys " Ino was screaming and dancing like a crazy person

" Oh my god Ino sit, people is watching us you know "

" Oh Tenten you are bad " Ino have anime tears

While Ino was screaming and making a scene, poor Sakura had a little battle with her inner

Inner Sakura: You idiottt, you said no to the huyuuga boy, and now hinata invite us

Sakura: I don´t care

Inner Sakura: I don't believe you sweety,

Sakura: why should I care

Inner Sakura: you said you don't like it

Sakura: I don't

Inner Sakura: well well sure he already invited someone else

Sakura: Shut up

" Earth Forehead "

" Uhm WTF don't throw me water pig "

" I have a little problem girls hehe "

5 minutes later.

" WHAT " The 3 girls scream

" Well I didn´t know that you were going to invite me Hinata, hhehehe"

" I can´t believe you said no to the fucking hot anbu captain Hyuuga Neji " Ino was screaming more louder than before

" Pig shut up, or I swear I kick the hell of your ass " at this moment everybody in the restaurant were seeing them with a face of WTF

" I can imagine neji asking that " a very laughter tenten was in the floor

" Sakura chan talk to him I'm sure he still hasn't invited anybody " a very sweet hinata was triying to convince the clumsy sakura

" What, oh no first I throw myself of a building before talk to him, I don't know why he even asked me, we are definitely not friends, we are always fighting, we are like oil and water, and you can imagine who is who "

" You are an exaggerated one, ok he is a little bad tempered but it´s hot " sakuras face changed of one of sadness

" I give a damn the hot part pig, and actually I don't feel like going out with him , I don´t even know why he invited me and I don't care, maybe I was the first person he saw, really I don´t know "

There was a small silence.

" Forget Neji, I don´t have whom to invite, Tenten either, we will go the 3 singles, how seems to you eh? " asked Ino

" Yes Sakura please," tenten was begging with puppy eyes

" Yeah that´s good to me, thanks girls " Hinata was looking the scene with a warm smile, she knows neji´s feelings , but she didn´t know the feelings of her friend.

" I got to go, see ya girls I have training with Shino Kun " a blushing tenten leave the restaurant ( yes tenten and shino very weird couple )

" Well me too, I´m going to a mission, take care Ino, Sakura chan " she said goodbye and left

Ino and Sakura returned to Sakuras apartment .

" Forehead, the thing about neji its because the anbu's incdent? " Ino asked with a worried voice

Sakura remained thinking a long time before answered.

A sad smile crossed her lips.

" Some part pig some part "

_Flashback_

_One year before_

_Sakura, Tsunade and Kakashi were in Tsunades office celebraiting the big news._

" _Hell YEAH I´m an Anbu " Shannaro we made it inner sakura was yelling_

_Sakura was very happy cause she had passed the anbus exam ( very difficult ) and now was officially anbu_

" _Congratulations Sakura I´m very proud of you " Tsunade gave her a bear huge, she was like a mother ._

" _Now an anbu team captain must select you to enter his team " Kakashi said with a big smile behind his mask._

" _There are two teams that needs a medic ninja, Nejis team and Selenas team, so they need to choose between you and the other two medic ninjas that have passed the exam, tomorrow will be the selection, the one medic ninja left it´s going to stay in the hospital helping " Tsunade said very happy_

" _I´m sure one team will choose you Sakura, you were the best in the exam, is obviously " _

" _Thanks Kakashi sensei, i´m sure too, I have trained a lot for this, I can´t wait to go a missions "_

_Sakura__ was jumping and dancing around the desk._

_That night everybody goes to a bar to celebrate Sakura._

" _Sakura Chan, we are going to be together again, yeah, obviously neji is going to pick you "_

_Naruto was so happy for his friend, she was no longer a weak little girl, and she had proved it to all Konoha._

" _Really you think that naruto " Sakura was blushing a little, just like the color of her hair_

" _Of course Sakura Chan, believe it " _

" _My dear Sakura san, i´m so proud your'e a youthful ninja " you know who is of course lee_

" _Thanks lee, I really appreciate that " _

_2 hours later_

" _Everybody I invite this round of sake for Forehead " A very drunk Ino was yelling_

_Sakura was laughing with Ino when she felt a penetrating glance, when she turn around found with a pair of pearl eyes_

" _Hello neji, didn't know that you like these kind of places " , She asked smiling _

" _I don't accustom but this one is a very special occasion, I'm glad that now you are part of anbu " _

_" Thanks neji, I hope you select me in your team ", brightness in the eyes of sakura that have never seen before _

" _You think I would let go the best medic ninja "_

_Next Day both captain teams were in Hokages office._

_Tsunade was very tense._

" _I need both teams select the medics ninjas now, and immediately depart to the hidden village of cloud, I receive information of which Uchiha Sasuke is there, is an opportunity that we don´t have to fail to take advantage of.._

_Now Captains choose their medics " _

_When Naruto and Sakura arrive to the Hokage Tower all were reunited, Tsunade had a sad glance in her face " Hour to start the mission " _

" _But tsunade and the medic ninjas, " Sakura asked in a worried voice_

_With an arrogant smirk Selena says " We already chose and sorry saku but neither neji or me chose you " sakura remain in shock state, couldn't believe it, the student of hokage, one of the best kuniochis in konoha remained without being able to help her friends _

_Sakura approach to neji and with glance of anger asked to him " Why? I´m not longer the weak one of before, I want to go, I want to help bring back sasuke " oh how he hate this man with a cold glance said to her " you would not understand sakura" _

" _Tell me, or what? The great and the all-powerful Hyuuga don´t know how to give an answer " With a cold look in his face he answered_

" _You are not ready for this mission " and with those last words het left to the mission next to the others._

_End of Flashback_

The week passed, and today was the Hyuugas party.

" FOREHEAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE BATH, YOU NEED TO GET DRESSED" again ino was screaming like a very very insane person.

" You are scandalous one " tenten muttered from behind

" God you are scaring me Ino " with a very scary face sakura went out the bath.

With a huge smirk ino said " Time for make up and hair Forehead "

" Oh no "

In the Hyuuga Estate, the people was arriving.

Hiashi Hyuuga was talking with the hokage and jiraiya, Hinata was waiting naruto with Neji.

" You look very handsome Neji " sweet hinata always saying something nice, but really the hyuuga look hot

" Thanks hinata, you look nice too "

" Hey Hinata , Neji I´m here " a very exciting naruto was wearing a tuxedo like neji, and look very handsome

" Oh really naruto, I thought you were an illusion or something like that " a very sarcastic neji

" Someone is in bad mood right Hinata jejej "

" Naruto kun"" Hinata was blushing like tomato

In Sakura's house

" Sakura you look amazing " Ino and Tenten

Sakura was wearing a long green dress strapless very tight, her hair was made in light curly , she was stunning.

Ino a blue halter dress and a ponytail, and tenten a orange dress and the hair was in one tail high.

30 minutes later in the party

" Where are the girls hinata " naruto was jumping asking everybody like 5 year old boy

" naruto kun, look there are " when everybody turn to see , they stayed in shock

Naruto, hinata, shino and shikamaru went immediately to approach to greet the girls

Neji couldn't move, he was astonished sakura was perfect, as a princess.

Suddenly he felt his blood boil when saw the male population in the party watching sakura, without thinking he approach to greet.

Sakura was nervous, and when she saw neji her heart stopped , he look extremely handsome, and that look in his eyes she couldn´t breath.

Inner sakura: oh god kill me right now

Sakura: shut up

" Would you like to dance Sakura " a varonil voice from behind slapped her from her thoughts, and when she look to the owner of that voice, a warm smile crossed her lips

" Of course …kazekage "

Yeah Sabaku no gaara, the kazekage was dancing with his Sakura.

Neji was very pissed of, angry, and he wanted to take sakura out of the hands of the famous kazekage, and kick his ass, but that could be a little troublesome.

Gaara and Sakura were talking, when both felt a dark aura behind, yeah the hyuuga was walking towards them. Sakura was nervous and Gaara noted that.

" Are you ok "

" Uhm yeah jeje, perfectly "

With a killer glance Neji spoke " I need to speak with you, "

Gaara remained with a confusion face, and went to talk with naruto

While they walked towards the garden, neji watched sakura, her soft hair, smooth skin, couldn't think how beautiful this woman was

" So you like Gaara now " sakura was shocked with that question

" Do you care? " the words left her mouth like water, and she didn't know why

" You know that answer Sakura, you always have known it " sakura knew , their glances, their words always with a hidden feeling

They remained silence

" You think I'm weak " she said with a sad smile, before neji could say sometime , sakura turn around to see him with that sweet glance that how much he loved

" I cant be with someone who thinks that I am still weak "

" I have never thought that of you " he said it with clear and firm words, and a intense glance full of emotions

An intense pain shook Sakura's heart , in front of her was the man who has admired and respected for a long time, and by the one she felt something more, although didn't want to accepted , but at the same time has hurt her pride of ninja.

" Then tell me why "

He already knew what was she talking about,

From that day that he went to the mission their friendship change, by several months she didn't spoke to him.

And after a time, the subject forgot and their relation became coldly, they were no more friends.

" I was scared "

She never expected such answer, the great and all-powerful Hyuuga was scared .

She had a confusion and surprise face.

After a long pause he spoke again.

" that you could see him again " she could feel his sincerity and worried in those words

Both watched, and without words they expressed many feelings, pain, respect, resentment, jelousy, affection, and the most important love.

" Why " She asked with the broken voice and on the verge of crying, too many emotions flooded her mind and heart.

Again that damn question, sakura knew the answer but she refused to accept it, she was scared of him, she was scared to love again, she didn't want to suffer.

But at the same time her heart was screaming to hear those words, she needed it, she needed him

Something surprising happened, neji smiled, a warm smile that made him look more handsome

" Because I love you "

Her heart stopped, and then neji kissed her, a kiss full of love, and yearning,


	2. Chapter 2

**Please I want to know if you like or not the ****story, **

**Thanks to al2010 and xXHyuugaSakuraXx for the reviews**

**NejiSaku 4 Ever**

**"Take Me Away"******

I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do

All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands

I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)

Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away

**By Avril Lavigne**

He was kissing her, the prodigy hyuuga kissed her with so much tenderness and gentleness. he took her slim waist between his arms and he kissed her, tenderly with so much passion, she was in the strong arms of the man that she felt sometime.

The kiss finished and both remained seeing fixedly. their hearts beat very fast,

sakura couldn´t think what was happening and neji only was watching her with one cautious look that demonstrated all the love that he felt.

I love you, and I want to be with you, I want to be the only in your life, I want to protect you.

His words expressed sincerity and love

She didn´t know what to say she was hit, a great happiness absorbed her but at the same time a pain prevented to forget a promise, her old love.

- I don´t know what to say

You still love the uchiha?

She didn´t know what to say, it was so difficult, the love of his childhood, a boy who now was a man and who had left her and betrayed the village.

How could she love him, but what else could she felt?

His glance was intense, he wanted an answer, he wanted her

I don´t know

Her words broke his heart, destroyed his hope and hurt his soul.

He could see in here eyes that she still felt something for sasuke

She turn around, couldn't hold to see his glance and she left him there in the dark night and with the broken heart.

Sakura and naruto were walking towards sakura´s house.

He told you?

He had a serious glance in his face

I don´t know what are you talking about

You know it very well sakura chan

They followed in silence until arriving at sakura house,

Good bye naruto take care

He dedicated her a last tender and sweet glance before left

She lay down in her bed.

what can I do

She asked to herself , the image of neji invaded her mind and remembering his face she fell slept

In other place not very far from Konoha a young handsome man with dark hair and black eyes as the night was watching the moon.

I need you, my pretty flower I promise you, this time I will not leave you

He had a picture of team 7, and one smile was drawn in his face.

Wait for a little more

And with those last words he disappeared in the night

The week happened calmly and neji and sakura followed without talk each other

In hokage tower tsunade send for a team to go a mission

Knock knock

Come

Good morning tsunade

Sakura said with a big smile

Hi sakura I have a mission for both

When she entered she saw the handsome face of huuyga neji

Shit. Sakura thought

She was avoiding him all the week and now they were in a mission together

- I want both of you go to the hidden village of the river and investigate to Kokiri kama, a missed ninja that has been surrounded in murders against the Hajiki family.

You will remain in house of the Hajiki family.

- You will start today in afternoon so prepare to go .

both they agreed and went out the office without give the glance.

In afternoon both they remained to see in the gates of konoha.

They went towards the villa

Sakura was very distracted and hit a branch quickly neji held her in his arms so that she didn´t fall and hurt herself, sakura was blushing and very shamed and said that she was well and followed the way to the village.

Both were very serious neji didn't turn around to see sakura, he was still very hurt by all the happened one.

After several hours they already arrived at the hidden village of the river and they went to the house of the Hajiki family they assigned rooms to them and they said to them that next day they would speak with the Hakijis lords.

Both entered to their rooms and fell asleep immediately, had been a long way and they were tired.


End file.
